


Winter is Coming, But My Heart Is Warm

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Kissing, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam cuddle and watch Game of Thrones in Dean's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is Coming, But My Heart Is Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovedsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedsammy/gifts).



> Written as a giveaway ficlet prize for Mel (sastiells on tumblr)
> 
> Fic prompt: I’d die for a samcas (can be friendshippy or romantic, either one!) with them watching Game of Thrones

Sure there was a large TV set up in what they’d turned into a den of sorts, complete with comfortable couches for lounging.  Still, they were in Dean’s bedroom, curled up together on his luxurious memory foam bed, surrounded by pillows, with a light cotton throw covering their legs.  The lights were off, and they had just popped season three of Game of Thrones on, set to do a marathon. 

Dean would be pissed if he found out.  He had gone out for the day, claiming a need for _space_ , which really meant he needed pie and whiskey and the cute blonde diner waitress to hit on.  In actuality he needed a break from the fawning smitten lovebirds that had taken to nesting in the bunker. 

What he didn’t know was his bedroom was the perfect cuddling haven since Sam didn’t have a TV in his own room, and well, Cas didn’t even have a room.  Sam thought he should probably invest in better bedding now, and perhaps a TV too, since Cas ended up in his room more often than not.

As Sam shifted on the bed, he felt Cas’ left arm tuck deeper around his waist.  Sam had his head laying against Cas’ chest, and Cas was mindlessly running the fingers on his right hand through the silky chestnut locks as the familiar intro music started.

Sam smiled, looking up to meet Cas’ crystal-blue gaze.  Adoration shone there, and Sam hummed happily, ducking his head, his nose brushing against the soft cotton fabric over Cas’ heart. 

This was fairly new for them, and they were both still shy and finding their way with each other.  They were content with kisses and hugs and cuddles and gentle exploring hands on warm soft skin, but hadn’t gone any further than that.  It always surprised Sam how in tune Cas was to him about their relationship – he hadn’t had that level of connection with anyone but Dean in his life, and it was scary and exhilarating at the same time. 

As the first episode started, Cas leaned down to whisper to Sam, “I can’t wait to see the dragons again.” 

“I can’t wait to see Joffrey get what’s coming to him,” replied Sam.

“The politics sometimes reminds of ancient times and family lines.  Of course the dragons were never real.”  Cas frowned thinking on that.  He would have liked to have seen a real dragon. 

Both had agreed their allegiances fell with the Stark family.  Sam had taken a shine to Arya, while Cas was a staunch supporter of Bran.  They both despised Joffrey, and while Cas was fascinated with the dragons, Sam was enchanted with the direwolves. 

“I really don’t want to see what happens to Jaime onscreen.  Can we skip that part?”

“Sam, we shouldn’t skip any parts.  We can mute the sound and you can turn your head?”

“I’ll go make popcorn and bring us some sodas.”

“Then you’ll miss it.”  Another frown.

“That’s ok babe.”  Sam smiled shyly, liking to use endearments, turning to watch Cas’ cheeks pink.  “You can watch and fill me in on that later.”

“Alright, Sam.”  Cas thought for a moment and cocked his head.  “This time can you add the chocolate caramel candies to the popcorn?”

“The Milk Duds?  I thought you said they shouldn’t be mixed.”  A dimpled grin broke across Sam’s face as he internally cheered.  For all his typical healthy eating habits, put Sam in front of a television and it was junk food city.  Even Dean usually scoffed at the things Sam would put together. 

“I tried some the last time we did this and I rather liked the sweet and salty flavors together.”

“Ok then.”  The second episode began, and Sam practically growled as he saw Joffrey being fitted for his wedding clothes.

“ _Samuel_.”  Cas chuckled, knowing Sam’s intense dislike for the bratty child. 

“He’s a jerk, Cas.  Kid or not, he’s a bully and a jerk.”

“Indeed, he is.”

They whispered back and forth through the episodes, sometimes shifting positions so they could kiss when the mood struck.  Often they would pause or rewind to catch something they missed or needed clarification on.  Keeping up with the multiple character arcs and storylines wasn’t easy, but later over dinner they would pull out their tattered copies of the books to compare and contrast what happened on the show. 

Sometimes it was hard to feel romantic when watching a show full of violence and gore, and the scenes full of sex and innuendo left them both a little flustered – not so much turned on as feeling second hand embarrassment. 

Still it was comfortable, easy, doing something so completely normal and safe.  There was no pressure from the outside world, just a happy bubble they could get lost in.  They treated those times with care and reverence, for they weren’t often.  

When the scene with Jaime appeared, Sam disentangled himself from Cas’ legs and rolled off the bed, stretching, showing a sliver of golden tummy.  Cas quickly leaned over to place a soft kiss there and smiled wide at the blush rushing through Sam’s cheeks and neck. 

“Hurry back.”

“I won’t be long, promise.”

Sam made his way to the kitchen to microwave the popcorn and opened the Milk Duds box, pouring the candies into a large bowl.  When the popcorn was done he added it to the bowl and gently mixed the candies in with a large spoon.  The chocolate and caramel would slightly melt over the salty buttery popcorn and be a delicious treat.  He grabbed two large cups and filled them with ice, and then some sodas, setting everything on a tray to carry back. 

As he returned, Cas had just paused the fourth episode to wait for him.  Sam placed the tray on the bed, careful to not jostle the cups, and this time got in on the opposite side of Cas from before.  They sat side by side, hips and thighs and calves touching, letting their feet play footsies, while they fed each other bits of candied popcorn.  The intro music played once more and they both sighed happily, lost in each other and the world of Westeros, waiting for the decade long summer to end, knowing winter is coming.  


End file.
